Gary The Torch
Gary The Torch is a Recon Team member, and the leader of Dart Team. Biography Early Life Gary is known for not really enjoying Recon Team life feeling it was boring, but he is one of the best. He is known for having a rivalry with Furno. Merrick Fortis thinks he has potential. He is also a friend of John Vody, who he worked alongside of before. Departure Fed up with the dull life of Recon Team, Gary decided to explore space, despite his friends begging him not to, but he wouldn't listen to them, telling them "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do!" Just before he left, he was approached by Fortis, who asked "Are you sure?" He replied "Yes," then left. After traveling for two months, then live on another planet for about a move. He eventually grew weary of the danger, and returned home. Nery Sureshot After Crystal was kidnapped by The Syndicate, Gary tried to save her, but was ultimately transformed into Nery Sureshot, a cold heartless killer, who was after Heroes. After convincing Wasp to leave, Wasp help break Crystal out, since Gary was a killer who was after Heroes, they decided to make Wasp a Hero, giving her a fake Hero Core to trick him, eventually Nery was subdued by Dart Team, but he was able to escape, the team, now assisted by Vody, went to The Syndicate's hideout, and brought Nery back. Incendium Abilities and Traits Gary can be a bit hot-headed, and can also be unmotivated and lazy, but he is willing to put his life on the line in order to save his friends. He usually gets along with his team, but has a hate-filled rivalry with Armando. He also hates Furno, who sometimes puts him down. After his adventures on other planet, it was shown that he's not to fond of magic. When overcharged, his Core turns red. He seems to be forgetful, as seen in Overcharged when he said they haven't had a mission in a while only for Armando to remind him they had one two days prior. Tools Gary wields a Flame Blade with a dagger attached to it, and a Skewershield. In his 3.0 form he used a Hooked Claw, and has spikes on his shoulders. As a 4.0 he had his shield altered so that he could have a spear shooter, and an Electroclaw, like he had when he was Nery. In the Nagisaverse, he turned his Flame Blade into a Flame Sythe, which he can split apart into a short blade, but is unable to use the scythe end due to it's weight. He can still use his Flame Blade by removing it from the scythe. He also altered his Electroclaw to become attachments to his feet to allow him to fly a little. Use can use his Flame Blade and Electroclaw together to make a small explosion, which he tried to use for flight. Quotes "You can mess with me all you want, but when you attack my friends, that's when you've crossed the line" - Gary to Incendium. Appearances *''Overcharged'' *''Sisters'' *''Warped'' (Nagisaverse) Trivia *Peter Icebreaker is his counterpart. *He bears many similarities to Fortis by pure coincidence. **As a result, he thinks they're somehow related. *Contrary to belief, his middle name is actually The. **He is also the only member of Dart Team with a middle name. *According to him, the Upgrade process simply gave Heroes new armor, and Hero Cores are not a Hero's life essence. **This is however contradicted by the fact that Core Hunter can incapacitate Heroes, and Incendium can overcharge them, he has said that they simply gives them more power. *He is named after Blue from Pokémon, because Rec thought his name was Gary, before he realized it was the anime character's name. *He once stated that on the top 10 Recon Team members, he's number 11. *Gary and Crystal have many similarities: **They are the only members of Dart Team whose armor hasn't changed between their 2.0 form and later forms, not counting the fact that Gary's is burned. **Both have a unique weapon. **They are the only Recon Team members of Dart Team. **They are the only Hero members of Dart Team to have all their forms built. *Despite being right-handed, he holds his Flame Sythe left-handed. **Rec does the same. *He is the only male member of Dart Team that can fly, and the only member to have a .5 form. See Also *Gary The Torch/Gallery Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Recgameboy Category:2.0 Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:White Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Purple Hero Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Team Leader Category:Dart Team